Almighty Magic
The power to use almighty magic. Magical version of Omnipotence. Ultimate variation of Omni-Magic. Opposite to Almighty Science. Also Called *Absolute Magic *God's Magic *Mystopotence *Omnipotent Magic *Primordial Magic *Supreme Magic *Total Magic *True Magic Capabilities User possesses the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished. Magic, for the most part, is about feeling and gaining power from one’s emotions; this is why magic is the counter-balance to science. While Almighty Science manipulators may need to understand the fields of science to control their vast powers, Almighty Magic users do not possess that limitation, they are simply able to do as they feel. This does not mean that Almighty Magic users cannot be omniscient; but, for the most part their emotional state won't change as much as a science manipulators even when they possess vast knowledge. Despite their great power and knowledge most Almighty Magic users will still possess noticeably human emotions, like anger and joy, or the need to be entertained; some may even become the embodiment of all magic, or the embodiment of the universe in which they reside. Regardless, the only real explanation you will ever get as to how these almighty users are able to accomplish such amazing feats of grandeur is "because it's magic". Applications *Absolute Existence *Divine Magic *Magic Lordship *Meta-Concept Manipulation *Metapotence *Miracle Performing *Omnificence *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Manipulation **Self Origin Manipulation *Rule Transcendence **Magic Transcendence *Totality Manipulation Associations *Absolute Wish *Existence Manipulation *Magic Embodiment *Magic Unification *Mystic Derivation *Omni-Magic *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Transcendent Mage Physiology **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology **Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology *Universal Force Physiology Known Users *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *Heka (Egyptian Mythology) *Isis (Egyptian Mythology) *Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail); via Fairy Heart *Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail) *72 Djinns (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) *Fifth Cosmos (Marvel Comics) *Akasha (Nasuverse) *Frejya (Norse Mythology) *Odin (Norse Mythology) *Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) *Creator (The Wheel of Time) Known Magics *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) *Giga Slave (Slayers) *The Astral Grid (Sorcerer Hunters) Gallery Isis.jpg|Isis (Egyptian Mythology) became one of the most important and powerful deities of the Egyptian Pantheon because of her magical skills. Magic is central to the entire mythology of Isis, arguably more so than any other Egyptian deity. Rangda H.png|Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) is a witch with all-powerful level of magic. Sinbad's_Djinn.png|Solomon's 72 Djinn (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) have absolute mastery over their individual types of magic, allowing them to perform tremendous feats of magic that not even Magi could perform. Frejya.jpg|Frejya (Norse Mythology) is one of the most powerful magic users among the Norse Gods, the divine priestess of sacrificial offerings and Freyja was the one who introduced the practice of seiðr to the Æsir, previously only practiced by the Vanir. Zeref time and space.png|After absorbing the Fairy Heart, Zeref (Fairy Tail) gained absolute and infinite magical power, able to transcend the boundaries of regular magic to perform space-time manipulation. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Rare power Category:Reality Manipulation